


Hardly Relevant

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny contemplates an unknown future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Relevant

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: relevance

Danny looked at the case file with a heavy heart; a teenage girl had run away from home and gotten killed because of how people treated her for having two dads.

"You think things will get any easier for Grace?" 

Steve glanced over and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. 

"You know this case is hardly relevant, right?" 

Steve's solemn look gave Danny hope. 

"She was from a totally different background, and her fathers fought all the time. There wasn't any closeness for them." 

Though he had more hope than before, Danny wore only a small smile on his face; he prayed that Grace would not meet the same fate that this poor young woman had, even though his mind kept wandering to the unknown future.


End file.
